Are Those Ears!
by Jacklyn Frost
Summary: Something mysterious happens to Ruby, Weiss keeps fainting and Nora really really REALLY wants a puppy...


**Here is a one-shot I have written for a very kind reviewer named Zoncon. Thanks man! Sorry for taking so long on this!**

Are those ears?!

Ozpin and Glynda have had to deal with many things in their years of being a hunter and huntress.

A crying student who turned into a wolf Faunus overnight was definitely not one of them. It happened like this…

* * *

Ruby was having a good day. She woke up and ate a hearty breakfast of cookies and milk (And some broccoli too, at Weiss' insistence), Yang didn't break anything or anyone, Blake actually talked to her! Weiss….was still Weiss, but after Zwei had basically become part of the team, she had become much happier.

" _I think all she needed was some love."_ Ruby thought.

"Ay yo Rubes, you better stop daydreaming or Weiss is gunna-"

"Weiss is gunna what?" Weiss asked. "Let you daydream instead of studying? Not a chance."

The team was in the library; sitting at a table and 'studying'.

Yang smirks and leans over to Ruby. "Oh yeah Ruby, isn't that new weapons store ope-"

Ruby disappeared in a shower of petals and Weiss rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Yang, I swear to dust will you stop distracting her?"

"Sorrrryyy Weissssyyyy!"

"And don't call me that!"

* * *

"Man, they had a bunch of cool sniper rifle rounds! Maybe I can try and figure out how my Sweetheart can shoot them…."

Ruby hummed in thought and started walking towards Beacon Academy's airship transport when suddenly she is knocked to the ground.

"Oomf!"

Ruby lands roughly, and would have scraped her chin had she not flared her Aura just in time.

Ruby quickly rolled over, and saw a wolf Faunus standing above her and staring at her with the most unsettling eyes…

Ruby opened her mouth to say something, when the strange Faunus whips around and runs away; heading down an alley.

Ruby grunts and gets up. "The least he could have done was to say sorry…"

She brushed herself off and continued to Beacon; thinking nothing of the encounter…

* * *

She gets back to the dorm late. (Nobody is worried since Yang told Blake and Weiss how long Ruby could take in a weapons store)

Ruby quickly and quietly gets dressed and climbs into her bunk, feeling just a tat bit…fuzzy… (no pun intended)

* * *

Ruby groaned and rolled over, hearing her teammates getting up, but for some reason she just wanted to sleep again…

"Hey sis, did you have a nice- HOLY SHIT ARE THOSE EARS?!"

Ruby jolted upright and looked at Yang, who was standing on Weiss' bunk and looking at her head like Ruby had just magically sprouted two ears or something.

Yang gulps and looks at her gently. "It will be okay, Ruby…it's going to be okay we'll figure this out…"

Ruby frowns. "What on earth is going on?!"

Just then, Zwei barks and Ruby's jaw dropped.

She looked at him in silence for a bit and then a huge grin spread onto her face. "Yang…I understood that…"

Ruby grins and barks back; a perfect sounding bark.

Weiss is woken up by the barking, and when she sees Zwei with his 'cute wittle doggie face' she melts.

But Ruby…when Ruby looks at her with dog ears and adorable puppy eyes, Weiss promptly faints.

Blake, who had been silently hissing at Zwei like usual, just sighs. "Feel the top of your head, Ruby…"

Ruby frowns in confusion, but she feels her normal hair…and two soft ears that were _definitely_ not there last night…

"Wow are these ears?" Ruby asks. She freaks out, rubbing them and moving them around.

The she looks at Zwei and then rolls around on the floor with the corgi, and Blake just goes "Dogs…" before leaving for breakfast.

At the mention of breakfast, Ruby throws her cloak on and she and Yang follow after Blake for breakfast.

Ruby hides her ears under her hood (she doesn't want tons of attention) and sits down with her plate of cookies.

She is about to eat one when Weiss sits down across from her. "You better eat something healthy this morning at least Ruby…"

"These are totally healthy! Do you know how much sugar my body needs to be in top condition?"

Weiss sighs in defeat and starts telling Yang about the strangest dream she had where Ruby turned into a wolf Faunus, when suddenly the sound of coughing gets their attention.

Ruby coughs and splutters up her cookie onto her plate of cookies, and the jerking motion slips her hood down; making Weiss faint again at the sight of two fuzzy brown ears with red tips on top of her head.

Ruby just looks at her plate of cookies with a sad stare, and instantly Yang slides over next to her.

"Hey sis…you okay?"

Ruby starts to tear up, and she looks over at Yang with her sad silver puppy dog eyes. "Yang…I can't eat cookies…"

Yang instantly stands up and grabs hold of Ruby's arm. "That's it sis; we gotta go get you checked out!"

They both head over to Glynda's office, while Blake tends to the fainted Weiss.

As they both walk in, Glynda glances up from her desk. "Good morning Miss Rose, how may I- Are those ears?!"

Ruby then suddenly starts bawling (which sounds a bit like a whimpering wolf now) about how she woke up like this and she can't eat cookies and Weiss keeps fainting and-

"Miss Rose, calm down…I shall review this matter, you will be totally okay. I shall figure out how I can help you figure this out."

* * *

Glynda ushered them out of the office, and as soon as they walked down the hallway, she opened her scroll and called Ozpin. "Sir…something has happened to Miss Rose…"

* * *

Ruby and Yang run into team JNPR on the way back to the dorm rooms, and suddenly Nora yells "ARE THOSE EARS?!"

Nora covers her mouth with her hands, shouts "PUPPY RUBYYYY!" and tackles Ruby down, foiling Ren's attempt to stop her.

Ren rushes over and tries not to let Nora strangle Ruby with her tight hugging, and maybe give her some air?

Jaune gulps and coughs. "Uh…I think I forgot something in the dorm rooms…bye!" He ran down the hallway, leaving Pyrrha standing there; looking at Ruby with the signs of "Gosh I'm melting" all over her face.

Pyrrha walks over to Yang. "How did this happen?"

Yang shrugs. "Happened overnight, by the looks of it. Not even Glynda knows what happened…"

Pyrrha nods. "She's ten thousand times cuter with those ears and puppy eyes…"

Yang chuckled. "She's always had the puppy eyes…"

Pyrrha laughed softly with Yang, entirely agreeing.

Ruby perks up and looks at Pyrrha. "Hey Pyrrha, I didn't see you there."

Pyrrha was just about to respond when Nora (who Ren had finally gotten to stop strangling Ruby) broke free of his grasp and ran and hugged Ruby super tight.

"PUPPY RUBY YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

Ruby instantly whined, and shook her head; her new ears flicking back and forth.

Pyrrha quickly stepped in and took Ruby from Nora. "Nora, with her new ears; Ruby will be more sensitive to sound most likely, so try not to yell when you are around her; okay?"

Nora looked down at her feet. "Sorry Pyrrha…"

Ruby suddenly looks down the hall and drags a smiling Pyrrha after her.

Ren and Yang are left to comfort Nora (who wants 'Puppy Ruby' back). Eventually they decide pancakes are the way to go.

* * *

"Thank you Ren; those pancakes were soooooo gooooodddddd!" Nora was riding piggyback on Yang, while Ren just nodded.

Yang led the way to the outdoor area, and Nora spotted Pyrrha and Ruby sitting under a tree. She instantly leaped off Yang and tore down the pathway towards the tree.

Ruby looked up to see Nora waving a stick. (When did that get there?)

The dark haired girl jumped to her feet and made a small barking sound at Nora. Nora grinned and threw the stick across the grass; and Ruby ran after it; which took only 2.5 seconds due to her semblance.

Yang laughed and joined in playing fetch. (I mean; she still is a sister and playing fetch with your sister is like heaven)

Ren stood next to Pyrrha; and they both sighed.

"You think Ruby minds this?" Ren asked.

They just watched Yang, Nora, and the girl in question laughing and running around the large grass field trying to get Ruby to bark, and they smiled.

"I would say so…" Pyrrha said.

Ren chuckled "I think Nora should get a puppy over how she's reacting…"

Pyrrha glanced at him and smiled. "That sounds grand! I wonder if the school would let us have pets…"

"Why; do you want a pet?"

Ren and Pyrrha jumped in surprise upon seeing Ruby sitting on the grass by their feet.

Ruby grinned, and was panting quite a bit from all the running around; her ears flicking back and forth.

Pyrrha grew a concerned look. "Hey Ruby, do you want to head back inside while Nora is distracted?"

Ruby nods. "Ren; I think you need to get her a puppy…or maybe not; because I think she would strangle it…"

Ren laughed and headed off to make sure Nora and Yang didn't get too far into the arm-wrestling match they were currently focusing on; while, Pyrrha gently took Ruby's hand and they walked slowly back to the dorms.

After a moments silence, Ruby speaks up. "Hey Pyrrha?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I will get bullied now because of my ears? I mean I see Velvet get picked on by Cardin and his team so…"

Pyrrha stopped and hugged Ruby close. "Ruby, nobody will bully you now. Yang and your team, plus my team, wouldn't let that happen. I know that I for one would stop it before you got hurt. Besides; you're an adorable Faunus."

Ruby blushed and hugged Pyrrha a bit tighter.

Pyrrha looked down at the redhead hugging her, and she cleared her throat. "Ruby…I think I like you…"

Ruby didn't have time to process what she said before Yang suddenly appears from around the corner and drags Pyrrha down the hall.

Ruby shrugs, thinking nothing of the yelling and "I wasn't going to do anything!" and the sounds of a wall being punched.

Yang does weird things when her friends say they like her.

* * *

"Ruby, oh my goodness where have you been?!" Weiss gets up from the desk in the room, obviously doing homework. (Does she ever do anything but do homework?)

Ruby shrugs. "I don't know why, but I think Nora really wants a puppy…"

Weiss got a blank look. "Right…that actually explains it all…"

The red-cloaked girl nodded. "Yeah…where is Zwei?" Weiss glanced at the foot of her bed; where the corgi was curled up in a ball.

Ruby grinned. "He's so cute…"

Blake grunts. "He's not that cute…" She grumbles.

Ruby grinned at her. "But he thinks you smell nice! I have to agree with him…"

Blake opens her mouth to reply; but is cut off when Yang throws open the door and casually walks in.

Too casually.

Ruby perked up. "Hey Yang, where did Pyrrha an-"

"Soooo," Yang interrupts. "you're adorable as ever, Rubbles. And wow look at the time, I think we should head to bed for classes tomorrow."

* * *

Ruby still wasn't able to eat cookies.

* * *

 **And so yeah! First chapter I've wrote in….forever it feels like haha. So I apologize for the crappy writing, lol.**

 **BUT! Announcement for the followers of my other stories! I have my computer back, but this is my first year of public school; which is a lot more difficult than home-schooling. Also I'm a senior! Whoo! :D Anywho, I will be updating my other stories soon; but maybe not too soon because homework…homework is new to me, lmao and it takes up a lot of my time and once I'm done I want to just pass out...But I shall try and write more!**

 **Peace! Jackie out!**


End file.
